Unlimited character/List of Changes/Chronophantasma
List by Blade from Dustloop.com. Ragna the Bloodedge Notable Changes *HP: 13,000 *Has a 1.25x damage modifier boost. Was much larger in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. *All sword-based attacks have Soul Eater Effect. *Gauntlet Hades' Axe Kick (214B 214D) has a Jump Cancel option. *Permanent Blood Kain effect. *No life loss from Blood Kain. *Increase in speed. Was larger in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. *Bonus to HP Gain. *Soul Eater followups to moves have greater knockback, popup and stun, particularly the followup to Hell’s Fang, which can Cancel into Dead Spike, its followups and Devoured by Darkness. *The effects of Blood Kain IDEA are active by default. *Dead Spike third follow up now bounces. *5D second hit is an overhead. *Blood Scythe has an altered trajectory that is more similar to Testament’s Grave Digger from Guilty Gear. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Jin Kisaragi Notable Changes *HP: 16,000 *Fubuki/Rehhyō/Hirensō all freeze once on contact, but cannot freeze again if a second attack of the same type is initiated in a combo. *Hishōgeki hits 5 times all freeze on contact. Only one can be out at any time. *Aerial Hishōgeki fires 6 Hishōken blades, all freeze on contact. *Hishōken freezes on contact, but unfreezes if a second hits it. *Musō Senshōzan is a multihit on hit or block but the blade swoop or freeze will not come out if it is too far away at the start and blocked. Freeze can link with 2D possibly for more hits. Can only hit the full amount of hits in the air if the attack lands squarely (clean hit at the opponent’s abdomen). *2D produces a wave of 3 Frost Bite blades that appear below and move the frozen opponent towards Jin. *6D produces a wave of 3 Frost Bite wings that push the opponent away from Jin. *Ice Rules: Jin can usually manage to freeze his opponent up to 3-4 times per combo, particularly with 6D. *Tōga Hyōjin produces 2 waves of ice which hit for 13 hits. *Hiyoku Getsumei has 24 hits and hits for the 25th with Kokūjin: Yukikaze. *Kokūjin: Yukikaze has auto startup if it is not triggered, however Jin is vulnerable to attacks after the shield disappears. It is unblockable once active, and causes Freeze/Knockdown on hit and can relaunch with 2B on some occasions. *The effects of Frost End are active by default. * Jin has 4 different versions of Sekkajin (22C). They are preformed with 22X(X being A,B,C or D.) and each has its own unique follow up for 25 heat by pressing D. * Jin has his old Hishōken series (236X/j.236X) back with the exception of 236C/j.236C. 236C summons two slow moving projectiles. One launching horizontally across the screen shortly before the next one. j.236C summons a projectile that moves horizontally across the screen from Jin’s position. j.236C does not however stop Jin’s air momentum as it used to. 236D/j.236D cost 25 heat. 236D summons a horizontal projectile that freezes the opponent and hits 5 times. It can be charged by holding D which increases the time between hits and slows down the projectile. j.236D summons 3 massive projectiles traveling downwards at 60,45 and 30 degrees. They each hit 3 times and freeze the opponent. * Jin has 4 different versions of Hizansen(j.236C). They are preformed with j.214X(X being A,B,C or D). A version hits upwards, freezes the opponent and floats them away across the screen. B version freezes the opponent and knocks them to the ground. C version hits upwards, freezing the opponent and then follows up with a downward strike that ground bounces the opponent. D version(Hizangeki) costs 25 heat and strikes upwards freezing the opponent before striking downwards freezing the opponent again and knocking them towards the ground. * j.D doesn’t stop Jin’s air momentum. * 6B now ground bounces. * C attacks no longer freeze in Overdrive. * 3C gives hard knockdown. * 6C freezes on hit. Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Noel Vermillion Notable Changes *HP: 14,000 *Has Double Airdash and Triple Jump (1 Super Jump + 2 extra jumps/1 Super Jump + 1 Jump + 1 Airdash). *Increase in speed. *Chain Revolver now has 8 links after the initial attack. *Chain Revolver Rules: Every Chain can cancel into Special Attacks, Every OTHER D chain can cancel into another D chain (so in other words every other D move has to come out before another can be canceled), lastly, the chain can be ended with up to three Spring Raids which links into Thor. *Revolver Blast has a Jump Cancel property that lets Noel jump +1 times after the move is done (up to 3 times depending on remaining aerial options). *Optic Barrel hits in 2 locations. The A version hits at close and mid range, where the B version hits at mid range and full screen. It can also cancel into itself up to three times. *Muzzle Flitter has slightly more range and can be cancelled with j.A. *If Fenrir muzzle connects at close range, Nemesis Stabilizer fires three times instead of once. *Thor fires 5 missiles instead of one. *The effects of Chain Quasar are active by default. *Assault Through has longer range. *Bloom Trigger does more hits Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Rachel Alucard Notable Changes *HP: 14,000 *Possible minor boost in push/pull with Silpheed. *Impish Gypsophila will remain on-screen until Rachel is hit and can be used any number of times depending on how many wind stocks she has. *George XIII will remain on screen until it is killed (2-3 hits so about 1400 HP or so). George takes a hit whenever Rachel gets thrown, which equates to 2 throws worth to kill George. Then he enters a rather large cooldown phase before he can be summoned again. *Tiny Lobelia will fire 3 seeds of varying angles and formations, usually 2 pairs of rods and a rod spaced out away or towards her. She can use 214C to summon Lightning on the ground or in the air after these are summoned. *Tempest Dahlia now throws every single item from the various versions of the move, regardless of how much of the Sliphead Gauge is filled. *The effects of Elfried are active by default. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Taokaka Notable Changes *HP: 14,000 *Increase in speed. *Has Triple Airdash and Quadruple Jump (1 Super Jump + 3 extra jumps/1 Super Jump + 1 Jump + 2 Airdashes / 1 Super Jump + 2 Jumps + 1 Airdash/1 Super Jump + 3 extra Airdashes). *Dancing Edge is now limited to 5D, 2D or j.D and is a single pounce attack that does about 5000 damage, and has the Distortion Drive sound effect on startup. Warning: 4D and other j.D moves no longer work except special inputs, this move cannot be feinted or crossed up. *"Kitty Litter Special!" throws 3 projectiles or one large Kaka kitten at random. *"Kitty Litter Special!" Bowling Ball produces any number of hits until it rolls behind the opponent’s hitbox in the corner. *A fully charged C attack produces a Fatal Counter on hit, regardless of whether or not it is in fact a counter hit (2C/5C/j.C). *"I’mma Beat the Crap Outta You!" does 100 Hits. *"Almost Becoming Two!" drains about 1.5 times slower, so it lasts longer. *"Almost Becoming Two!" also enables D attacks to be jump canceled. Extra Inputs Overdrive Special Attacks Distortion Drives Carl Clover Notable Changes *HP: 9,500 *Movement speed, Hop speed, and Airdash speed are all reduced and shortened. * The distance traveled on 3C is increased. *Nirvana’s HP and Armor points on her moves are vastly improved and she has a massive increase in speed. *Nirvana’s attacks and specials now do nearly twice the amount of hits, including Rhapsody of Memories. *Nirvana’s attacks also have higher bounce and stun, her Volante projectile comes out fast and has huge knockback and wall bounce, even more so on counterhit (fast like Spark Bolt). *Vivace can go both forward and backwards (236A/B for forward, 214A/B for backwards) Vivace A goes a very short distance while his Vivace B goes about full screen. * Allegretto lasts longer and deals more hits. * Cantabile travels almost full screen, but you can shorten the move by pressing C while it’s active. * j.2C no longer bounces and does multiple hits on the way down. *The effects of Synchronized High Speed are active by default. * La Campanella places Nirvana in front of you. Distortion Drives Litchi Faye Ling Notable Changes *HP: 15,000 *Increase in speed. *Litchi has a special teleporting ground dash that can dash behind opponents when 214A is used, in which she is completely invincible. *Litchi also has a Yin-Yang Gauge (similar to Jam Kuradoberi) with a maximum of 99 that determines the strength of her Three Dragons attacks. *Her Three Dragons moves are all multihit and when charged do extra damage, have extra range and stun and all are aerial moves as well. *The effects of The Great Wheel are active by default. Because of this, Straight Through and its followups, Tsubame Gaeshi, Reach: Last Chance and its followups, Reach: Robbing the Kong, Reach: Kong on Kong, The Four Winds, Kote Gaeshi, and Thirteen Orphans no longer work. *Because of the above, Nine Gates of Heaven (Astral Heat) has a new input and is now performable on the ground: 632146B. Extra Inputs Overdrive Special Attacks Distortion Drives Arakune Notable Changes *HP: 12,000 *Jumps are higher and more floaty. *Forward dash is now his swim animation and no longer warps behind the opponent, can be held to be used as a run. *3C homes in on opponent regardless of distance. *"If P then Q" teleports are noticeably faster. *Zero Vector Clouds fill Curse Gauge to full on contact. *All Drive attacks (2D, 5D, j.D, 6D) will now fill the Curse Gauge by 50% on block, but fill it to full if the hit lands. *When opponent is cursed, all bug summons now create 3 of that bug on the screen at once. *Crimson Gauge drains slower than normal. *"y.two-dash" can be used on the ground, and travels much farther overall and causes Arakune to bounce off the opponent on hit or block. *"f of g" (Air bug summon) calls twice as many bees and curses them as a result. *"f inverse" is a 53-108 hit laser of bugs and can be canceled with itself. *The effects of Crimson Depth are active by default. *Permutation n,r produces 3 spiders. *a plus/minus b produces a bigger cloud which sticks to the opponent for a longer duration, and also makes the opponent unable to block insects. Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Iron Tager Notable Changes *HP: 18,000 *Movement speed slower and shortened. *Now has a Double Jump, Airdash and Ground Dash. *Ground Dash after so many frames is invincible to any attack and projectile except lows, sweeps, and throws. *6A has a larger Magnetic pull when held down. *5D can be held down for magnetic pull and a stronger punch. *4D can be held down for feints or just for the magnetic pull, or pushed and released for the actual hit. *Gadget Finger can pick standing/crouching opponents regardless of whether or not they are knocked on the ground. It can also be canceled for Magnetic pull. *5C and 2C can be jump canceled. *Tager’s Magnetic Gauge builds up much faster, and now has the capacity for three Spark Bolt shots. *Voltic Charge (421B) – In Continuum Shift, 214D is changed to its Calamity Trigger input. Voltic Charge has a significantly larger charge amount (one full charge fills the Magnetic Gauge more than halfway, giving him one Spark Bolt shot). *Magna Tech Wheel > Terra Break, no longer costs an additional 50% Heat to do. *Genesic Emerald Tager Buster (1C/3C) – Easy Input, magnetism pull is much stronger, can grab the opponent in just under a second. *King of Tager (1D/3D) – Easy Input, but still costs 100% Heat and 1 Burst Icon. *2D knocks opponent into the air. *Voltech Field is no longer his Overdrive. *Crimson Punisher is stronger and has a slightly different animation where Tager is propelled higher. Extra Inputs Overdrive Distortion Drives Bang Shishigami Notable Changes *HP: 15,500 *Bang starts the round with a stock of 20 Nails. *Void Tempest: Bang Drop (Ground) is now a dashing command grab (though it can still whiff if the opponent jumps). EX version has a small airdash forward too. No longer generates seals or has an extra hit. *Heavenly Rain throws 3 kunai regardless of type, j.236B is an especially large explosion, for example. *Instant Ninpo uses 2 nails to put up 2 bumpers at a time. *Steel Rain now summons 2 umbrellas that track the opponent, and won’t disappear if Bang is hit. *Fū-Rin-Ka-Zan is a Distortion Drive like the previous games. Bang has a new Overdrive: Erupting Soul. *Bang’s Unstoppable Double Palm Thrust and Bang’s Heavenly Double Palm Thrust now travel further across the screen, and both knock the opponent high in the air. *Hyper Shadowstep Strike is no longer available. Extra Inputs Overdrive Special Attacks Distortion Drives Nu-13 Notable Changes *HP: 13,000 *Heat Gauge automatically fills up. *Spike Chaser is always a full screen projectile. *The effects of Unlimited Drive are active by default. *Supra Rage deals many more hits. *Phase Shift has been deleted and, as such, both Dia and Luna Forma no longer exist. Nu now uses a mixture of both styles. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Hakumen Notable Changes *HP: 16,000 *Magatama gauge gets a 2.0x multiplier in regeneration speed. If Kishin is activated, the effects are added on, giving Hakumen a 7.0x multiplier in regeneration speed. *Now has a small set of combos reminiscent of Last Blade’s Speed Mode: **5A>5A>5B (mixup does not combo, but 5B links to other combos) **5A>5A>5C (causes minor floor slide on hit… if only 5C of this combo hits, floorslide is untechable) ** 2B>5B>5B ** 5C>4C>46C *2D, 5D, 6D Zanshin moves counter with Yukikaze; this move is blockable for about 5 hits unless they are trapped by the frame counter. *j.D Zanshin move results in meterless Tsubaki move. Can be used to create Fumajins as well. *Fumajins may/may not stay out longer when created. *Kokūjin: Shippū projectile hitbox is a huge multi-hit and has massive popup and knockback if the enemy is hit by the main part of it. Has huge blockstun and can be used to trap an opponent into blocking the unblockable Yukikaze if it is canceled from Shippū. *Yukikaze activates regardless of whether it was triggered and after so many frames, Hakumen is invincible during the rush animation. This attack is unblockable as well. If the shield disappears and the enemy is close enough Hakumen can be hit or thrown out of the attack. The Overdrive version of Yukikaze will only activate if the opponent activates the counter, otherwise it will be a regular Yukikaze. The only exception being if it is justly timed after the overdrive distortion, if all four sword hits land. * All Distortions are cancelable into others. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Hazama Notable Changes *HP: 16,000 *Uses voice set "Generic Type C" (AKA Terumi voice) *New taunt: he laughs while holding his hat. *Has a 1.1x Damage Modifier Boost * 6B Trips the opponent. * 6A Bounces the opponent. * 3C longer stuns * All Ouroboros Drive Chain stuns longer no matter the distance. * 632D is Unblockable. *Heat Gauge automatically fills up (Overdrive Only) *Hazama has a special ring-like shield around him that drains the health of anyone within the circle, also any attacks he lands while they are in the circle will give him HP back, but not "outside" the circle, so he is limited in that regard. (Cancels while being hit) *Serpent’s Benediction moves can now be performed without going into Serpent’s Benediction (elaborated in Extra Inputs section). *If Serpent’s Benediction moves are performed with Serpent’s Benediction, they will always be the green, glowing versions no matter how much time is taken to charge them. *Bloody Fangs, instead of stunning the opponent, now does a miniature Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent. *Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent may or may not have faster startup/higher priority. Is also a low hit. *Aside from the obvious life-steal ring, the other effects of Jormungand are active by default. *Serpent’s Infernal Rapture now has auto-tracking properties. *Venom Sword has noticeably more range and knock back slide.. *Hazama’s portrait near the health bar has been changed to indicate that Terumi is in control. His closed eyes are now open. *The Serpent’s Unholy Wrath can be performed without the need of Serpent’s Redemption. *Serpent’s Redemption is now a teleport dash that travels further, and can cross up. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Tsubaki Yayoi Notable Changes *HP: 15,000 *Movement speed faster and lengthened airdash. *All versions of Sanctus Aequum travel farther and faster. *The D version of Sanctus Aequum has full invincibility *The B version of Sanctus Decus can autoguard projectiles while charging. *The D version of Sanctus Decus causes the opponent to wall bounce even when they’re not in the corner. *Special Moves can cancel into each other on Block. *Sanctus Aerolata instantly fills the Install gauge. *Each Requiem Maledictis sword deals multiple hits, and will still attack the opponent even if Tsubaki is hit. *Second Install is no longer her Overdrive. * Macto Maledictis lasts much longer. Extra Inputs Overdrive Special Attacks Distortion Drives Mu-12 Notable Changes *HP: 13,000 *Movement speed faster and lengthened airdash. *Drive mechanics have been completely changed. Steins now act as projectiles and are able to hit the opponent while floating multiple times (similar to Dizzy’s Ice Fish), but can no longer be charged to fire lasers. **Downward Forward Laser (j.D) – Charges into the opponent once. **Attacking Stein (j.2D) – Charges forward three times and can reposition itself facing behind the opponent. **Downward Forward Laser (5D) – Charges into the opponent once. **Attacking Stein (2D) – Charges forward three times and can reposition itself facing behind the opponent **Upward Forward Laser (6D) – Spins counter-clockwise and fires several lasers. **Uppercut Charge Laser (4D) – Fires a fast, high-powered laser. **Quick Shot Laser (j.4D) – Fires a fast, high-powered laser. **Laser Eruption (j.6D) – Spins clockwise and fires several lasers. *Ikutachi Blade has longer range. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Makoto Nanaya Notable Changes *HP: 14,000 *The effects of Galaxian Impact are active by default. *Comet Cannon is much larger. *Cosmic Ray is now performable without the need for Asteroid Vision. Input is 214D. On hit and block, it switches sides. * 5D and 2D make Makoto go all the way across the screen. * if j.D is held, you can move in the air with the directions. * 41236B is a new counter move. * Lightning Arrow/Meteor Dive can now be done by its own in the air with j.214D * A+C throws an acorn. Does a grand total of 1 damage. * Lander Blow does multiple hits, and can be performed without Lunatic Upper. Input is 22D. Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Valkenhayn R. Hellsing Notable Changes *HP: 11,500 *Has a 1.1x Damage Modifier Boost *Idle stance changed, now waves his hands about like Magneto from Marvel vs. Capcom. *Begins round with empty Wolf Gauge that regenerates after 22 seconds. When full, it rapidly regenerates whenever he is not jumping in human form. When emptied, it takes about 5 seconds to fully recover again. *j.C is his 6C normal (has no Fatal Counter property however). *Forward Mini-dash instead of a Hop. *Wolf: 5B hits twice but can cancel into the first hit into itself for 3 hits total (from ground to air). *Wolf: j.B has no knockdown and can be used many times in a single jump. *Wolf form backdash is twice as fast. *Nacht Jager hits several times, and can be followed up with Schwartz Jagd (2B) and Weiss Jagd (236B). *Schwarz Jagd and Weiss Jagd travel further. Weiss Jagd causes wallstick. *Nacht Rozen can be jump cancelled. *Geschwind Wolf and Rasen Wolf start up faster and now automatically perform a wolf form j.A attack. *j.2C is his old j.C normal and has a slight diving property. *Wolf Ukemi: Can recover from many stun attacks by changing to Wolf and back with D. *New followup to König Wolf/Eisen Wolf: pressing A x 4 will have a chain effect and cancels into "Seismic Toss". *About "Zanseirōga Chains" (A x4 followup to König/Eisen Wolf): by itself it cannot cancel into anything else and auto-corrects depending on which direction Valkenhayn is in, so it cannot be followed up. However, a Rapid Cancel can still be used to cancel it into another series of passes with König Wolf/Eisen Wolf or other moves, assuming Valkenhayn is in aerial range and in the right position to do so. Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Platinum the Trinity Notable Changes * HP: 13,500 * Increased Movement speed. * Super Jump height, distance while dashing, instant airdash speed, airdash speed/length have been increased. * Bombs will bounce on the ground once before exploding. * Mami Circular can be used in the air now, and can be utilized as a crossup. * Swallow Moon lasts slightly longer and has better movement. * Short combo showing off 22C (hits 3 times). * Dramatic Sammy now knocks directly into the air, and is very easily comboed out of. If no item is equipped, it can be chosen with a direction while the animation comes out. Doing so will refill the current item per usual. * Miracle Jeanne (236236D) now rains bomb-meteors (similar to Faust) in the current area of the stage. Pushing someone out of range when using it in a combo can make very few to none of the bombs to hit. Also does fairly large chip damage, and does not stop even if Platinum gets hit before they land. * The C version of Dream Sally is now a large bubble that slowly bounces along the ground. * Happy Magika now has A and B versions, with A teleporting a short distance backwards, B teleporting behind the opponent, and C teleporting above and behind the opponent. Each one activates regardless of whether the opponent hit Platinum or not. Extra Inputs Drive Distortion Drives Relius Clover Notable Changes * HP: 15,000 * Ignis' gauge regenerates faster (but it only regenerates while Relius is on the ground). * j.B now causes ground bounce. * j.C does two hits and can now be jump canceled, replacing j.B in most of his combos. Can chain into j.B. * Val Lanto and Id Haas can cause more hits depending on Ignis' distance from the opponent. Id Haas usually does 3 hits. Val Lanto can cause a maximum amount of six hits, which greatly increase this move’s damage. However, Val Lanto now spends 3000 points of the Ignis' gauge, even with Ignis being permanently summoned (Relius' normal version Val Lanto uses 2000 points if Ignis is already summoned). This change greatly increases the damage caused by Relius' combos, allowing him to dish out a 6000 damage combo easily. * Val Lyra sends the opponent flying upwards, and automatically makes Ignis go into Geara Nose on hit. * Bel Lafino always appears above the opponent. * Bel Lafino and Id Naiads have more untechable time, making Relius' combos easier. * Id Naiads does only two hits, one when Ignis makes contact with them and one when they both hit the ground. However the two hits do a lot of damage (644, 592 after raw 236C, leading to 2186 damage). Bel Lafino still does multiple hits. * Gaad Leis is twice as fast. * Geara Lugia is twice as big, and now repositions the opponent directly in the center of the saws instead of knocking them down. Special Attacks Distortion Drives Amane Nishiki Notable Changes *HP: 15,000 *The effects of Cyclone are active by default. *Run speed increased * Drill normals do a max of 24 hits and do more damage overall. * 5D moves Amane forward, and prevents the opponent’s Barrier block from pushing them away. *5B and j.B does 5 hits instead of 3. j.2B does 5 hits instead of 1. *Hariken lasts much longer, but does the same amount of hits. *Both directions of Zettou can be repeated up to 3 times in a row, and have different trajectories. *Raibu now only deals one hit, but is completely invincible while Amane is moving forward. * Raibu wallbounces, allowing meterless followup with 5C leading to a 4k combo. *Gosei deals many more hits. * Holding C during Gosei will make the last kick not come out. Can follow up with 2B if fast enough. *Gekiren now has A and B versions that are positioned at close and mid-range, respectively. *Seijyuu Rensou Kyaku and Goukai Rasen Renpa won’t cause the Spiral Gauge to overheat. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Bullet Notable Changes *HP: 16,000 *Forward dash travels farther forward. *D moves will lock on to the opponent no matter the distance. *Flint Shooter creates several explosions when fully charged. *Afterburner immediately places Bullet in Heat-Up Level 2. *Miquelet Capture now travels fullscreen. *Cutting Sheer does 3 hits, and the followup leaves the opponent standing right next to Bullet. *Rage Aggressor makes Bullet run farther and faster and has more invincibility. Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Azrael Notable Changes *HP: 17,000 *Azrael now constantly has a red shadow trail behind him, indicating that Scud Punishment State is permanently active. *Weak points no longer need to be applied (they are permanently active and invisible). *All of Azrael’s normal attacks are now gatlings instead of links. They can now cancel into one another seamlessly without the need for specific timing. As such, the second hit of 5B-B has been deleted. *6C has an additional hitbox at the start of the move, where he begins to leap forward. *Backdash is jump cancelable like Slayer’s from Guilty Gear. *Growler Field’s recovery is much shorter and gives Azrael 1 Phalanx Cannon stock automatically, regardless of whether or not a projectile was absorbed. If Growler does absorb a projectile, Azrael will automatically get 3 Phalanx Cannon stocks. *Scud Punishment comes out much faster, deals more hits and damage, and leaves the opponent stunned longer. Extra Inputs Special Attacks Distortion Drives Izayoi Notable Changes *HP: 16,000 *Teleports are faster *Movement speed increased *D version of Sonic Saber now hits 9 times instead of 5. *The delayed versions of Crusade Seraphim and Aegis Blade now have longer range and hit up to 3 times, which can give Izayoi up to 6 orbs in her Weaving Zero Gauge. *Mirage Thruster can now be performed in the air. *Justice Phorizor’s range has been doubled. *Slaver Trans-AM no longer has a depleting gauge. Instead, the satellites remain active until they are used 20 times. * Strike Fall can be done alone, using j.22D * Valkyrie Astraea can be done after teleports. Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Kagura Mutsuki Notable Changes * HP: 16,500 * Movement speed increased. * The effects of Infinite Coupling are active by default. * Dragon Spirit A throws out 3 small projectiles at once. One fast, one regular speed, and one slow. * Dragon Spirit B throws a projectile that homes in on the opponent’s position if they jump. However, this does not stop the opponent from jumping over, causing it to go forward without turning around. * Dragon’s Ascent deals 9 hits instead of 6. Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Yūki Terumi Notable Changes * HP: 15,500 * Run speed increased * The distance of his forward air dash has increased. * The effects of Nightmare Reaper are active by default. * Cleaving Fang now does twice as many hits when C is mashed to the highest level. * Terumi now gains Heat by walking, running and air-dashing, like in Guilty Gear. * 6C is special- and super-cancelable on the last hit. * Serpent’s Laceration no longer has an A version, and waits until the last stomp before cancelling into another Distortion if you do one during the animation. Extra Inputs Distortion Drives Kokonoe Notable Changes *HP: 15,500 * Has Double Airdash and Triple Jump (1 Super Jump + 2 extra jumps/1 Super Jump + 1 Jump + 1 Airdash). *Can fire 3 Flame Cages at a time, and each ones does 6 hits instead of 4. *The effects of Graviton Rage are active by default. *Absolute Zero can be delayed to deal more damage and hits. * The B version of Banishing Rays won’t disappear if Kokonoe is hit. * Fully invincible while charging Super Dreadnaught Exterminator, so it can be used without the opponent interrupting it. Special Attacks Distortion Drives Category:Gameplay